


That's not how the Force works!

by Shutupandance



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Sitting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, lieve tipo lievissimo, ma tutto molto consensual comunque
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutupandance/pseuds/Shutupandance
Summary: Tanto tempo fa, in una galassia lontana lontana...E' un periodo di guerra. Le forze del bene cercano di sovrastare il lato oscuro in battaglia, ma un improvviso attacco da parte delle forze del male è in agguato. Riuscirà il bene a trionfare e riportare la libertà nella galassia?O, Edo e Lauro provano i preservativi fluo
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	That's not how the Force works!

**Author's Note:**

> Se c'era qualcosa che mai mi sarei aspettata di scrivere era una smut Lalledo ispirata a Star Wars ma beh eccoci qua (c'è solo una lieve ispirazione no actual cosplay sex o cose simili)
> 
> Ispirato a questi [tweet](https://twitter.com/nonseicomelallo/status/1275899796268756994?s=20) ma soprattutto a questo [tweet](https://twitter.com/jetstarwill/status/1275900580909678593?s=20) di Will (quindi thanks this is all your fault)
> 
> Non ho molto altro da aggiungere, enjoy I guess (?) <3
> 
> (Il titolo è una cit di Star Wars obv)

Lauro si aspettava di tutto da quella serata, tutto, ma sicuramente non questo.  
  
Edoardo era rientrato a casa quel pomeriggio, un pacchetto tra le mani ed un sorriso sul volto, Lauro aveva cercato in ogni modo di scoprire il contenuto ma l’unica cosa che era riuscito ad ottenere era un bacio sulle labbra ed una promessa di una sorpresa quella sera.  
  
Quando Edoardo era entrato in camera e gli aveva chiesto di spegnere la luce Lauro si aspettava qualcosa di romantico, vede invece Edo girarsi di spalle e trafficare un attimo con qualcosa, quando finalmente si volta Lauro scoppia in una risata fragorosa.  
  
Edo è davanti a lui, completamente nudo, in tutta la sua bellezza, le mani poggiate sul cazzo che lo tengono e lo puntano contro di Lauro, come se fosse una spada, una spada laser per l’esattezza, dato che il cazzo di Edo è rivestito di un preservativo fluo, la luce verde che risplende nel buio della stanza.  
  
Lauro non può far altro che ridere, lo vede ondeggiare verso di lui, dalla sua bocca escono dei versi, come se stesse combattendo la battaglia più epica in Star Wars.  
  
_Dio quanto lo amo. _  
  
Lauro si alza a sua volta e lo asseconda, prende il preservativo che Edo gli sta porgendo, “Rosa per la mia _signorina _preferita”, lo indossa, senza spogliarsi del tutto.  
  
Inizia a colpire Edoardo, in sottofondo le loro voci che cercano di riprodurre i suoni delle spade laser.  
  
Per un secondo si ferma ad immaginare che cosa possano pensare i vicini di loro in questo momento ma poi Edo lo colpisce così forte che Lauro pensa di essersi appena rotto il cazzo (ha letto da qualche parte che è possibile) e cade all’indietro sul letto, un lamento di dolore esce dalle sue labbra.  
  
“Il bene trionfa ancora, il lato oscuro è stato sconfitto di nuovo.”  
  
“E famme capì, sarei io il lato oscuro in sta situazione?”  
  
“Beh si Là me pare ovvio, sei te quello stronzo e cattivo tra i due.”  
  
“Ah sì? Mo te faccio vedè io quanto so stronzo.”  
  
Lauro si alza di scatto, prende Edoardo e lo sbatte con forza sul letto, gli sale sopra a cavalcioni e inizia a mordergli il collo, con molta più forza del necessario: vuole che domani si vedano ancora i segni, lividi violacei che gli ricordino della serata.  
  
Edoardo porta istintivamente le mani sul culo di Lauro, mani che però vengono immediatamente spostate e portate sopra la sua testa, dalla bocca di Edo esce un lamento, la frustrazione chiara sul suo volto.  
  
“Queste stanotte nun te serviranno, tienile sempre qua.”  
  
Lauro è combattuto per un istante, sta decidendo se bendarlo oppure no, ma alla fine realizza che vederlo nudo sopra di lui senza che Edoardo lo possa toccare sia molto peggio, inizia quindi a spogliarsi lentamente, lo sguardo di Edo fisso su di lui, il suo cazzo che si tende sempre di più ogni momento che passa.  
  
Lauro torna sopra di lui in un istante, si sfila il preservativo, e prende il lubrificante dal cassetto, si sta per mettere una mano in mezzo alle gambe quando ha improvvisamente un’idea migliore.  
  
Si avvicina alla faccia di Edo, visibilmente eccitato dopo aver capito cosa sta per succedere, e ci si siede sopra, la lingua di Edo guizza veloce dentro di lui, calda e bagnata, una delle sensazioni migliori che Lauro abbia mai provato in tutta la sua vita.  
  
“Potrei venire anche solo così sai? Usarti per il mio orgasmo e poi lasciarti qua, insoddisfatto, a chiedermi di più. Ti pare una giusta punizione?”  
  
Edo mugola sotto di lui, cerca di scuotere la testa ma ci riesce solo leggermente, le cosce di Lauro ai lati del suo volto lo stringono e lo tengono fermo, le sue mani ancora alte sopra la testa.  
  
Lauro si allontana da lui, il volto di Edo è un’opera d’arte in questo momento, gli occhi spalancati, un’espressione triste dovuta alla mancanza di Lauro sopra di lui, le labbra così lucide che Lauro non resiste e non può far altro che piegarsi e baciarlo, un bacio violento, pieno di denti e lingua.  
  
La mano di Lauro sfiora lenta l’addome dell’altro, una lunga carezza che si ferma appena arriva al cazzo dell’altro, ma solo per prenderlo in mano ed allinearlo contro di sé, pronto ad accoglierlo dentro di lui.  
  
“Mo guarda come la tua spada laser scompare dentro de me.”  
  
Tutta la tensione accumulata fino a quel momento svanisce in un istante per fare spazio alle loro risate che riempiono il silenzio della stanza, Edo scuote la testa divertito, un sorriso da ebete sul volto.  
  
“Che idiota che sei amore mì.”  
  
Lauro si abbassa nuovamente a baciarlo, i loro sorrisi che si scontrano e rendono il bacio scomodo, ma solo per poco perché appena Lauro passa i denti sul labbro dell’altro Edo si scioglie sotto di lui, come creta nelle sue mani.  
  
L’aria si riempie nuovamente di gemiti e sospiri.  
  
Lauro si cala su Edoardo, gli occhi fissi nei suoi, per osservare l’espressione di piacere che si forma sul suo volto, un labbro in mezzo ai denti, martoriato, ne esce più rosso di prima e Lauro vorrebbe tanto baciarlo ma si limita a poggiare le sue mani sul petto dell’altro e iniziare a muoversi.  
  
I fianchi di Edo corrono subito per andargli incontro ma Lauro li preme con forza sul materasso, uno sguardo glaciale negli occhi, _“T’ho detto che devi sta fermo” _, ordina, e poi continua a muoversi, lentamente, prendendosi tutto il tempo del mondo.  
  
Lauro si lascia cadere nuovamente sopra Edoardo, il cazzo di Edo lo riempie e colpisce quel punto in maniera quasi perfetta. Lauro getta la testa all’indietro, la bocca lievemente aperta, le mani ancora ferme sul petto di Edoardo.  
  
È veramente una visione.  
  
“Là te prego.”  
  
“Mmh?”  
  
“Fatte toccà, te prego, nun ce la faccio più.”  
  
“No.”  
  
La risposta di Lauro è secca, sintetica, Edoardo geme, la frustrazione impressa sul suo volto, ha stretto i pugni contro il lenzuolo, le nocche bianche, sta facendo di tutto per evitare di toccarlo, ma vederlo così, che ondeggia su di lui, i fianchi completamente esposti, non sa quanto riuscirà a resistere ancora.  
  
La mano di Lauro va dritta sul suo cazzo, sincronizza il movimento della mano con quello del suo corpo, i muscoli delle gambe iniziano a bruciare ma non darà ad Edoardo la soddisfazione di lasciarsi scopare.  
  
“Potrebbe essere la tua mano questa e invece hai voluto fare lo stronzo.”  
  
Lo dice fissandolo negli occhi, pochi istanti prima di venire sul petto di Edoardo, che lo sta fissando, gli occhi completamente neri, consumati dal desiderio.  
  
Lauro si alza abbandonando Edoardo là, sdraiato, con il cazzo ancora teso, si lascia ammirare mentre si allontana dal letto e si siede su una poltroncina proprio lì davanti, ancora completamente nudo.  
  
“Te conviene toccarti che io per stasera ho finito.”  
  
“Là per favore.”  
  
Lauro non risponde, continua a fissarlo seduto, nessun cenno di cedimento sul suo volto, è Edoardo allora ad alzarsi, si mette seduto al bordo del letto, gli occhi immobili che fissano Lauro ed una mano che si muove veloce in mezzo alle sue gambe.  
  
Viene dopo pochi secondi, il nome di Lauro un sussurro flebile tra le sue labbra.  
  
Lauro si fionda subito su di lui, lo pulisce, lo fa sdraiare e gli accarezza lentamente il volto, cerca di esprimere tutto il suo amore per Edoardo attraverso questi piccoli gesti, un piccolo bacio sulla tempia, un buffetto sul naso.  
  
Edoardo preme il volto nell’incavo del collo dell’altro, là dove il profumo di Lauro è fortissimo, là dove si sente a casa, cerca l’affatto che gli è stato negato per tutta la sera e lo trova in quell’abbraccio, le mani di Lauro che gli accarezzano gentili i capelli.  
  
“Va tutto bene.”  
  
Quello di Lauro è solo un sussurro ma Edoardo lo sente benissimo, un respiro profondo e poi torna a respirare regolarmente, si stringe ancora un po’ di più al petto di Lauro e si lascia cullare, il suono del suo respiro come la ninna nanna più dolce di tutte.  
  
Quella notte si ritrovano a dormire un po’ più vicini del solito.  
  
.  
  
“Lo dovemo rifà.”  
  
“Cos’hai detto Edo?”  
  
“La prossima volta me compro un costume da Darth Vader, a te ne piglio uno da Luke Skywalker.”  
  
“Cos’è mo te piacciono gli incesti?”  
  
“Vabbè allora te ne prendo uno da Leia, tanto con gli chignon stai sicuramente da dio.”  
  
“Edoà te sei tutto scemo fattelo dì.”______


End file.
